Warbler Boi
by samlover14
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are both famous rockstars, and they're secretly dating. Sebastian's composed a song to out their relationship, Blaine's not sure about it. Written for Seblaine Week 2013. (Day Six, Being Famous) [Famous!Seblaine]


**A/N: There's a possibility that this is the worst thing I've ever written, mostly because I get really uncomfortable when it comes to writing smut, so I ended up just cutting it all out. Famous Seblaine gifsets are like crack, but I'm obviously really bad at this, so just read it and I'm gonna run away.**

* * *

**Day Six: Famous!Seblaine  
Warbler Boi**

* * *

"Sebastian!" Blaine yelled, walking into his friend's apartment. "Sebastian!" He threw his key down in the key bowl and took his jacket off. "Sebastian!"

"One sec!" a voice yelled back. Blaine sat on the couch patiently. A minute or so passed, and then Sebastian walked into the living room, a towel slung about his hips but his hair wasn't wet, so it was obvious he was about to get in the shower and opposed to having just gotten out. "Hey killer, what can I do you for?"

"Nothing," Blaine said. "Just came over to say hi."

"Did you really?" Sebastian asked. Blaine tried to act innocent.

"Sort of?" Blaine said.

"Or maybe you came over to beg me not to play my brand new song at my show tonight," Sebastian deduced. "Does that sound about right?"

"Maybe," Blaine said.

"I dunno, B, I think it's gonna be a big hit," Sebastian said.

"I'm sure it will," Blaine agreed.

"So you're just not ready to go public with our relationship, is that it?" Sebastian asked.

"It could be better planned, yes," Blaine said.

"Oh, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," Sebastian laughed. "You're adorable when you're worried."

"I'm not worried," Blaine said, defensively. "I'm not ashamed of you. I wouldn't be dating you if I was."

"You are worried about one thing," Sebastian said. Blaine hesitated, trying to figure out how to phrase his next sentence.

"I'm not _worried_ about it," Blaine said. "I'm just a little … concerned. That's all."

"Kurt's a grown-up, he can deal with it," Sebastian said. Blaine sighed. "I'm doing the song tonight."

"Sebastian!" Blaine whined.

"You can try to change my mind, but I doubt there's anything you could do that would convince me not to," Sebastian said. He was trying to sound innocent and he was failing, because Sebastian has never sounded innocent a day in his life, and also Blaine knew exactly what he wanted. Blaine slid off the couch onto his knees and looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian was intrigued, and though he had no intention of not debuting his song that night, he let Blaine try to convince him otherwise.

"Damn, killer, that was a hell of a thing," Sebastian said, actually panting, sometime later. Both he and Blaine were in Sebastian's bedroom, and both needed a shower. Use your own imagination.

"So you won't do the song?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, no, I'm gonna do the song," Sebastian said. "But I might feel bad about it, at least." Blaine sighed, beginning to feel a little used. He got out of bed and started looking for his clothes. "Hey, no, wait, come back."

"What are you gonna say? Is there anything you can say or do that will make me less pissed right now?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, please," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes and rolling out of bed as well. "I know exactly what to do with you in every situation. Always have. That's why you're with me, not him. And that's why I'm doing the song tonight."

"If you could have me or your fame, which would you pick?" Blaine asked, completely seriously.

"You," Sebastian said automatically. "No question."

"Then don't do the song," Blaine said.

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because it's going to be a really big hit, and I want everyone in the world to know about my precious Warbler Boi," Sebastian said.

_This is a little song I sort-of borrowed from my good friend Avril. She let me take her song and turn into the story of my very good friend. Are you guys ready?_

The crowd screamed. Sebastian smiled and signaled his band.

_He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a prep, she did ballet, what more can I say?  
He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose, and they had a problem with his preppy clothes  
He was a Warbler Boi, she said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
She needs to come back down to earth_

_Five years from now, she sits at home, feeding the baby, she's all alone  
Turns on TV, guess who she sees? Warbler Boi rockin on MTV  
She calls up her friends, they already know, and they've all got tickets to see the show  
She tags along and stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned down!  
He was a Warbler Boi, she said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar slamming on his guitar  
Did your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl, but you missed out, well tough luck, that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside_

_He's still a boy, but I'm not that girl, can I make it any more obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?  
I'm with the Warbler Boi, I said see you later boy,  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio, singing that song we wrote  
About that girl you used to know_

"I'm gonna kill you," Blaine said to Sebastian when he got offstage.

"Nah you're not," Sebastian said, kissing Blaine's forehead on his way passed.

"Yeah, I think I just might," Blaine said.

"Nahh," Sebastian said again.

"You told twenty thousand people you love me before you bothered to tell me?"

"Oh, that," Sebastian laughed. "Does it come as a surprise?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Blaine said. "But not in a bad way."

"Well, tough shit," Sebastian said. "Cuz I love ya, B."

"I love you too," Blaine said. "And I'll admit, I like the song."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But you didn't have to call Kurt a girl," Blaine said.

"Have you met him?"

* * *

**A/N: I don't even...**

**Anyway, leave a review if you want, I guess. I'll be back tomorrow with the best day of the week, Dalton!**

**Samantha.**


End file.
